Namanie Nienami
| image = | alias = Inken'in | gender = Female | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Senior | affiliation2 = Nienami Family | previous occupation = Suitor | relatives = Sakugo Nienami (Relative) | ability = Inkendo Mugenbai | style = Contradictory Conjunction User | manga debut = Volume 17, Chapter 143 | image gallery = yes }} Namanie Nienami (贄波 生煮, Nienami Namanie) is a member of the Nienami family, and was one of the six suitors who took part in the second Jet Black Wedding Feast to marry Medaka Kurokami. Personality Nienami is very violent, preparing to attack Misogi Kumagawa just for telling her to take a nap. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 15 While fighting, she chants "Ruki", a made-up word that uses the kanji from "cut" (with a sword). Despite this, she expresses little interest in those she intends to kill, neither bothering to learn their names nor give her own. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 5-6 If her opponents prove interesting enough however, Nienami will ask for their names. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 15 Nienami shows little regard for her body, driving multiple blades into her arms without batting an eyelid. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 9 Despite this, she reveals a surprisingly meek face when bitten by Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, asking him to stop before his teeth leave a mark. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 17 Alongside this, she also seems to have a soft spot for romance and love, being moved to tears by Mukae Emukae's confession. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 19 Nienami has a habit of acting surprised when she hears shocking revelations, even though she should already know of them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 10 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 7 Nienami labels herself as a half-baked girl without anything she holds precious. While she may take interest and decide to help others, she can just as easily change her mind in a matter of seconds. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 11 Appearance Nienami has pink eyes and long, thick, red hair that hangs in front of her face. She wears a ragged, dark red school uniform that exposes her midriff, as well as pink knee high socks and dark red shoes. She has and a band of white bandages wrapped around her neck, upper arms, lower arms, upper legs, and lower legs. She has a tattoo on her tongue. Ten years later, Nienami has cut her hair short, and wears more formal clothing. Medaka Box manga; Volume 22 Plot Jet Black Bride Arc Nienami appears on the aircraft carrier Black after Najimi Ajimu manages to defeat the six doubles the suitors had sent in their place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 12-13 When Kumagawa points out that, with six victories, the All Jokers have already won, Nienami readies her sword to attack. She is stopped by one of the other suitors however before she can. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 15 When the Hakoniwa Academy Student Council arrives on the ship in search of the All Jokers, Nienami attacks them, slicing their helicopter in half. When four of the Student Council surround her, Nienami decides to go for the strongest, and attacks Youka Naze. She cuts through both Naze's fire sword and ice sword, and even the aircraft carrier itself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 4-11 As the four are left unable to move, Nienami moves to finish them off. Zenkichi apologizes to her; she tells him there is no point in trying to save his life. However, he reveals he was apologizing for misleading her about the Student Council's strength; Nienami is shocked to find Kudaki Torai behind her. Interested, she asks for their names. After the other members introduce themselves, Torai delivers a crippling blow to Nienami's middle, knocking her to the ground. As the Student Council prepares to leave, Nienami shakily rises to her feet, coughing up blood, and declares that she will tell them the second stage of the Jet Black Wedding Feast if they can defeat her. Still bent over, she prepares to fight one on one with Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 13-19 As she faces down Zenkichi, Nienami introduces herself again, this time adding that she is Medaka's fifth suitor. Nienami attacks, chanting "Ruki", and goes for Zenkichi's legs. When he dodges, she grabs his jacket and swings at his head, though he escapes her again by sacrificing his jacket. Nienami labels her sword style, and tells Zenkichi that she had no say in becoming Medaka's suitor. Despite this, and that she thinks Medaka an idiot, Nienami claims it would have been wonderful to enter the Kurokami family. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 2-5 Using his arms alone, Zenkichi cuts through Nienami's top, surprising her. She dodges his next attack however, and declares if he will use a two sword style, she will use her seven sword style. She reveals six short swords hidden beneath her skirt, and then stabs three through each arm. Nienami tells Zenkichi it doesn't hurt at all, and asks him why he is chasing Medaka, sarcastically telling him not to say he will be the one to marry Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 7-10 Zenkichi charges Nienami, declaring that he is fighting for Medaka's tomorrow. Nienami cuts his arms; Zenkichi tells her he will use his legs, only to find they have been slashed as well. Nienami tells him that even with his legs, he still has three less swords than she does, and turns away. Zenkichi retaliates however by biting her shoulder. Nienami shrieks in pain, and tearfully asks Zenkichi to stop. He does so, and orders her to tell them where Medaka is. Nienami tells him that out of the six suitors, she was the first to be defeated, thus why she was left on the ship. She then tells them the second location, but warns them of the evil of the Kurokami family. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 12-19 An hour away from the Black Bunker, Naze is flying a supersonic jet towards the South Pole. In the back seat, Nienami and the Student Council are cramped together. Nienami asks why they brought her along, as she has already told them the location of the second stage. She is surprised to hear from Torai that she will be used as a bargaining chip. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, pages 10-11 Zenkichi asks Nienami if the girl on the wing is a suitor; Nienami replies in the affirmative, and tells him they will definitely crash as not even she could defeat the other suitor. Nienami is unsurprised to see Naze on the wing, but tells Zenkichi it is necessary to keep a low stance to avoid being blown off. She makes no reaction when Naze dodges Sui Kanaino's attack by jumping. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, pages 14-17 Nienami is unperturbed when wounds erupt over Naze's body. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 7 When Kanaino slyly insults Nienami for losing the chance to enter the Kurokami family, Nienami says nothing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 11 Unlike the others, Nienami seems less appalled by Naze's smile of masochistic pleasure. She is surprised when she realizes Naze seems to have figured out that the suitors do not use skills. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 13 Nienami listens on as Naze explains Kanaino's style. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 16 Nienami frowns for the first time as Kanaino drops her kama from her mouth. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 19 Nienami is less surprised than the others when Kanaino's bucking throws Naze off the plane. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 2 When Naze returns, Niename listens to Torai's explanation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 4 Hearing the feast's true purpose, Nienami acts surprised as well, though Zenkichi calls her out on it. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 10 Nienami watches on as Naze melts the frozen gasoline on her own. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 16 After crash landing, Nienami and the others make their way towards the Black Bunker. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 1 They find the suitors' abandoned drinks inside. Nienami brags that her initial interference allowed the others to get away; though she quickly butts head with Kanaino as the two argue over who is superior. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, pages 3-4 She and the others later gather in Medaka's cell. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 6 She and Kanaino are both surprised by how shocked Shori Wanizuka is by Zenkichi's deduction skills. Nienami heads back to the plane with the others. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, pages 10-11 Nienami is stunned to see that Mogura Kugurugi has been eliminated. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, pages 14-15 She makes no comment when Naze suggests Emukae fight the new suitor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 17 Nienami tells Zenkichi he should let Emukae fight alone, throwing his earlier words back at him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 5 After Kugurugi reveals that she has yet to use her style, Nienami makes no comment. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 10 After Emukae cuts off her hair, Nienami tells Kanaino that the other girl did it for a very simple reason. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 13 Nienami calls out to Kugurugi, warning her not to hold back against Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 5 At Zenkichi's request, she allows him to borrow one of her swords, though wonders what he wants it for. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 12 Like everyone else, Nienami waits to hear Emukae's answer to Zenkichi's rejection. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 16 Watching the scene, Nienami is moved to tears. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 19 Nienami and Kanaino watch over Kugurugi as she fixes the plane in return for Kumagawa removing his Book Maker seal. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, page 2 After crashing into Bukiko Udou's rocket with the Student Council's jet, the group emerge almost entirely unscathed, while Nienami is seen crouched on the floor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, pages 13-14 When Momo Momozono points out that even the Student Council has taken hostages, Nienami wonders why the other suitor is acting as though she cares. Nienami listens to Momozono's offer for a release of the hostages, with conditions. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, pages 15-16 The group makes their way to another area to start the final round. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 2 In the new area, Nienami and the others listen on as the rules of the game are laid out. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 11 Nienami stands by as the game finally gets under way. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 5 After Medaka leaves the room and returns, Nienami accuses her of cheating, but is quieted by Momozono. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 10 Having heard Momozono's explanation, Nienami acts surprised, even though she should already have been aware of everything said. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 7 She is seemingly unfazed when Momozono turns on her fellow suitors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 11 As the game nears its climax, Nienami is completely confused about who is winning. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, page 1 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, page 5 Nienami listens on as Momozono reveals Medaka's true plan; to force the suitor to end with "surrender" by manipulating the entire audience not to use the necessary syllables. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 7-10 With the Jet Black Wedding Feast finished, Nienami joins the Student Council and the All Jokers in returning to Hakoniwa Academy, much to Naze's surprise. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 18-19 Unknown Shiranui Arc Nienami is approached by Medaka asking about Hansode Shiranui; she does not remember her, and reverses the order of her response. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 7 Nienami and Kamome Tsurubami show up at the clock tower as Medaka and Hanten Shiranui are arguing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, pages 16-17 Taking a train and then renting bikes, Nienami, Medaka, and Tsurubami travel towards Medaka's home. Nienami comments that Medaka is probably the only one who would consider such means of transportation fast. She is surprised to hear that the Kurokami Group owns the entire town, and she and Tsurubami think that Medaka could move on a daily basis with the number of houses her family owns. Making their way through the garden, Nienami questions how Medaka can be sure Kajiki Kurokami will be present. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 167, pages 1-3 Nienami and Tsurubami both are shocked by Kajiki's appearance, as well as Medaka's reaction. Inside, Nienami changes into a dress to meet the house's dress code. When Kajiki offers his visitors a small platinum mine, Nienami accepts without hesitation. After Tsurubami explains his reasons for coming, Nienami admits she only came to ask for money. As the conversation continues, she wonders just where Fukurou Tsurubami is. Hearing that Shiranui will become Fukurou's double, Nienami declares it a good opportunity to outwit the Shiranui Village. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 167, pages 5-11 Nienami is speechless when Medaka declares her intent to take over the Kurokami Group. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 167, page 17 Nienami and the others return to the academy to collect Zenkichi and Kumagawa. She asks where Fukurou is hiding, which prompts Zenkichi to ask whether she was with Medaka, and then to ask why she is with Medaka in the first place. Having not forgotten his bite, Nienami tells him to shut up. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 168, pages 18-19 The group boards a train to reach Hakoniwa General Hospital. Wearing a white wig, Nienami imitates Ajimu, a tasteless joke that causes the others to collapse. She is quickly dealt with, courtesy of Kumagawa and his screws. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, pages 3-4 Hearing Momozono's name, Nienami claims she might know the girl, and is told to shut up. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, page 9 When Medaka questions why Fukurou created the styles, Nienami finally becomes serious. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, page 11 Using bicycles to complete the journey, the group arrives at the hospital ruins. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 19 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 171, page 1 Making their way through the hospital ruins, Nienami assures Medaka she should be able to learn a style, as Nienami was able to do so. Along with the rest, she is shocked to discover they have turned into children. Asked by Zenkichi if she knows anything, Nienami reveals it is Joutou Kotobuki's style while making a strange pose. She warns Medaka not to underestimate Kotobuki, who is a Nursery Rhyme User. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 171, pages 7-19 Nienami continues her explanation, stating that whoever hears Kotobuki sing turns younger. She is upset by Zenkichi's seeming doubt, and tells him he shouldn't doubt his friends, especially ones that lend him money. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 172, pages 1-2 Nienami remains quiet as the others discuss their predicament. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 172, pages 4-5 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 172, page 7 As Medaka advances forward, Nienami stops Zenkichi from following her, and tells him to trust in Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 172, page 9 When Kotobuki sneaks up behind the group, Nienami and the others are reduced to babies. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 172, page 15 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 172, pages 17-19 Kotobuki playfully asks the babies where Medaka is. Of course, the babies do not have a coherent answer. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 173, pages 3-4 As Medaka is about to attack Kotobuki, she finds the babies are strapped to Kotobuki like a suit of armor, forcing her to pull back. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 173, page 14 Nienami knows full well that Medaka would never take a chance to harm her friends, while an aggravated Zenkichi tells Nienami that she talks like she knows everything about Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 173, page 17 With Kotobuki defeated, the group returns to their normal age, including their wounds. Nienami ties up Kotobuki. Kakegae Yuzuriha appears behind the group, expressing her slight surprise that Kotobuki lost. Nienami and the others leave Medaka behind to find Shiranui. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 174, pages 3-6 In some hallway, Nienami and the others get lost, but find Shiranui waiting for them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 174, page 13 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 174, page 15 Nienami is shocked that All Fiction is not in its deteriorated state. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 174, page 17 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 174, page 19 Running away with Tsurubami, Nienami throws her hands up and shakes her head at how unpredictable Kumagawa is; they were supposed to save Shiranui, not fight her. Tsurubami still cannot comprehend why Kumagawa erased Zenkichi, but Nienami believes Kumagawa is not a person that goes in without a plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 175, pages 1-2 Nienami and Tsurubami eventually manage to arrive at Fukurou's office. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 176, page 19 Congratulated by Fukurou for bringing Medaka, Nienami is confused. Fukurou laughs his congratulations off as another joke. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, pages 1-2 Nienami is amazed to see the Kamome System fail, prompting Tsurubami to ask how she even knows about his Kamome System. Her verbal exchange with Fukurou only annoys Tsurubami further. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, pages 5-6 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, pages 8 She is surprised by the arrival of Zenkichi, not recognizing him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, pages 10-11 She is shocked by Iihiko Shishime's arrival. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, pages 14 When Iihiko turns his attention to Shiranui, Nienami moves to defend her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, pages 17-18 Nienami is surprised by Medaka's appearance. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 178, page 1 She backs up Tsurubami's explanation of his father's corpse, much to his annoyance. She frustrates Tsurubami further as she points out the professor's duplicity. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 178, pages 3-5 After Medaka punches Iihiko, Nienami thinks to herself that Medaka may have grasped the basics of styles from fighting Yuzuriha. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 178, page 7 She makes no expression when Medaka declares she will not give up on Shiranui even if she loses to Iihiko. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 178, page 10 As Medaka prepares to use Kurokami Phantom, Nienami suddenly cries out to her that she is not using styles correctly. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 178, pages 12-13 When Medaka falls, Nienami and the others run to her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 178, page 18 Nienami and the others form a circle around Medaka's corpse. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 179, page 1 She is amazed when Medaka regains consciousness and rises to her feet. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 179, pages 15-17 As Medaka prepares to charge Iihiko, Nienami encourages the others to cheer her on. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 180, page 1 She watches on as Medaka launches herself at Iihiko. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 180, page 3 Nienami is surprised like everyone else by Medaka's clone gambit. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 180, pages 8-9 When Iihiko dodges, she is appalled. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 180, page 13 Nienami is horrified to see Medaka stabbed through the stomach. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 180, page 19 Nienami and the others are protected by Medaka as Iihiko destroys the hospital. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 181, page 4 Nienami and the others are attacked by Iihiko; however, Nienami escapes unscathed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 181, page 11 As Kotobuki and Yuzuriha discuss Medaka's behavior, Nienami explains they lost because they could not understand. Drawing her sword, Nienami confronts Iihiko. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 181, pages 17-19 Nienami explains to the revived Zenkichi that Yuzuriha is buying them time by fighting Iihiko as her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 6 Nienami takes Zenkichi's hands to pass on her style to him; she tells him he has to be the one to defeat Iihiko. As Zenkichi wonders at her behavior, she mimics Ajimu, only to reveal the next second that she is joking. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, pages 8-14 Nienami discusses Zenkichi's chances of winning with Kotobuki and Yuzuriha. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 183, page 3 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 183, page 5 She explains why she chose to pass her style on to Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 183, pages 8-10 She is stunned as the situation reverses itself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 183, pages 13-14 Nienami watches as Iihiko is defeated. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 183, page 19 With his defeat, Iihiko's damage becomes reversible, and Nienami is healed by Medaka with the Five Forks. She lifts her skirt to prove that she and the others are not ghosts (because they have legs). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 184, page 2 She overhears Medaka's phone conversation with Udou. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 184, page 5 At the end of the academic year, Nienami is among those present at the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony. She darts out of line when Kumagawa declares he will be making a random joke. Strangely, Nienami is wearing a flower like the graduating seniors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 9 She joins her friends for a group photo after the ceremony ends (she holds a diploma for some reason). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, pages 20-21 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Nienami shows up in the Student Council's office as they discuss Medaka's upcoming departure, much to Zenkichi's annoyance. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 186, page 3 As the Student Council ponder how to convince Medaka to stay, they are interrupted by their faculty advisor, Messhi Kuguhara. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 186, pages 5-6 Nienami looks to Zenkichi as to what they should do. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 186, page 8 After Zenkichi and Medaka's farewell in her classroom, Zenkichi orders Nienami out of hiding. Nienami steps out of a locker, wondering why Zenkichi refused Medaka's invitation to come with her. After he states his reasons, Nienami wonders if all that is left is the farewell party. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 186, pages 17-18 Nienami and the other Language Users confront Medaka as part of the 100 Flowers Run in the Hakoniwa Academy library. She makes herself out to be the group's leader, annoying the others. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, pages 8-9 Her message to Medaka is a series of "ruki" ending in "suki". Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Abilities Inkendo Mugenbai (陰険道 無限倍, Sinister Path, Infinite Fold): Nienami is a highly proficient swordswoman, slicing a helicopter in two from considerable distance, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 4-5 and even cutting the aircraft carrier Black in half. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 10-11 Nienami states that her style was called Inkendo Mugenbai by her master. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 5 *'Shichitenbattou' (死地点抜刀, Death at Sword Point): Nienami drives the six short swords she keeps hidden under skirt into her arms, three to each arm. She then attacks with all seven blades at once. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 8-9 With this technique, Nienami was able to grievously injure Zenkichi's upper body, as well as his lower body before he could notice. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 13-14 Keen Intellect: Nienami has proven herself an intelligent strategist. When confronted with four opponents, she immediately decided her best option was to attack the strongest. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 7 However, this was proven to be a diversion from her true strategy, to split the battlefield in half, limiting her opponents' movements while drawing them towards her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 9-13 When fighting Zenkichi one on one, she first goes for his legs; when that doesn't work, she immobilizes him, then aims for his head. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 3-4 Enhanced Durability: Nienami was able to rise up after taking a crippling blow from Torai; Torai herself states the hit should have rendered her immobile. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 18-19 Her pain threshold is exceptionally high; Nienami can unflinchingly drive six blades into her arms. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 9 Despite all this, she seems to have a weakness to blunt weaponry, as she started screaming after Zenkichi bit her, and begged him to stop. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 16-17 Style Contradictory Conjunction (Paradox) User (逆接(説)使い, Gyakusetsu(setsu) Tsukai): The inverse connection style that specializes in the use of the word "therefore" (だからこそ, dakarakoso). This style makes the impossible possible; it paradoxically materializes the lowest possible outcome of a situation, such as winning against a strong opponent, or cutting a huge, resilient object. Had Nienami used it to its full potential, she should have been able to win the Jet Black Wedding Feast. According to Nienami however, she uses it in moderation so as not to become overly reliant upon it. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, pages 5-6 This style is most suited to contrarians. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 183, page 3 Because styles are patterns, Nienami can transfer her style temporarily to someone else using vibrations. All this apparently requires is that the recipient stay still and that Nienami holds their hands. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 9 Because this transfer relies on vibrations however, the vibrations will will weaken as time passes, and the style will ultimately disappear. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 183, page 9 Trivia *Nienami's habit of saying "Ruki" (るき/る斬, Ruki) is the reversal of the hiragana for 斬 (Kiru) which means to behead or to murder. *When translated from kanji, Shichitenbattou can mean To Writhe in Agony, but can also mean The Drawing of Seven Swords. *The mark on Nienami's tongue is 逆, which can mean "Reverse" or "Inverted". *Nienami's self-mutilating style seems to match Sakugo Nienami's fetish for a girl covered in blood. *Nienami was voted the eighteenth most popular character in the series in the third popularity poll with 127 votes. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Stylist Category:Kurokami Group